


[Art] Praises

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Black Hermione Granger, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Digital Art, F/M, Glorious Cheekbones, Multi, Spitroasting, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Hermione with her lovely boyfriends Finn and Antonin.Unofficial illustration for Praises by Cecemarty and LumosLyra.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger, Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle, Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	[Art] Praises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cecemarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecemarty/gifts), [LumosLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Praises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298110) by [cecemarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecemarty/pseuds/cecemarty), [LumosLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra). 



> For the lovely Cecemarty and LumosLyra for bringing up the absolutely fabulous series that is Praises, Pleasures & Perfection! It is, in fact, perfection. In the story, they've covered their dark marks with tattoos and are hopelessly in love with Miss Granger. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!

[Higher quality version on Pillowfort](https://img3.pillowfort.social/posts/469cc436609c_Untitled_Artwork%203.jpg)


End file.
